Many people make it a habit to collect credit card receipts throughout their monthly billing period and then compare those receipts with the actual billing statement from the credit card company. However, most people seldom keep a running total so that they know how much they have charged at any point in time during the month. There may be many receipts that must be saved during a month, and many times some of these receipts are lost.
There are other reasons that it may be difficult to track credit card purchases. For example, credit card account holders often have additional cards that they give to children. However, children at times do not have the financial discipline to keep track of how much they have charged. As a result they are often surprised how much they ended up charging during the month. Also, their credit card number may fall into the hands of a criminal and the account holder may not aware of any fraud until the statement comes out at the end of the month.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method of credit card charge notification.